<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>暁（完） by dieaway1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730307">暁（完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989'>dieaway1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>冬天彈吉他太冷的梗。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>暁（完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>冬天彈吉他太冷的梗。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黑暗中，白袍拖曳而過；堂本光一發現自己被壓制在地上無法抬頭張望來者是誰。</p><p>鈴聲飄過，一股子木香味隨著來者的腳步遠走。那步伐如同樂曲一樣，每一步就這樣踏在他心裡頭。</p><p>一雙煙波浩淼般的眼睛飛快的從他腦海內閃現而過，突然的堂本光一從夢境中醒來。</p><p>夜半三點，望了望時間自己睡不到半小時；桌上還放著自己寫到一半的曲譜與草寫的歌詞，揉了揉頭髮；將放在一旁的吉他拿起隨手又掃了幾個合弦。</p><p>琴聲在空蕩蕩的房間內流淌，這把吉他是朋友送他的禮物；慶賀他們這個樂團第一場表演的成功。琴音質感絕佳，雖說是從二手店淘來的古玩物，琴身上面有著如同勾玉一樣的痕跡。</p><p>興許是太累，抑或者是弦調的太緊；一個不留神指甲被繃斷。血就這麼的滴在琴身上頭。隨意抽了紙巾擦了下手指，堂本光一起身走往浴室；決定沖個澡讓自己放鬆一點。</p><p>在浴室內的人沒留意到，自己滴落在琴身上的血漬這麼無聲無息的被吉他吸附乾淨。要不是桌上還留有那染了血的紙巾，誰也不會知道琴的主人受傷的事情。</p><p>倒在休息室內的沙發上頭，堂本光一在本子上紀錄著每場表演該修改的地方；聽到樂團團長說有經紀公司在接洽，一切都往好的方向發展。</p><p>隨手又撥弄了一下吉他，都是得到這把吉他後開始有了翻天覆地的變化。原本默默無名的地下樂團開始有人追蹤，雖然是被拼湊起來的吉他，還能看到拼湊的痕跡，但得了它之後一切都不一樣。</p><p>「你就是我的幸運星吧。」額頭靠在琴頭後頭，木頭特有的味道隱隱繞於鼻翼之間。</p><p>那襲白袍又出現在大殿之上，長髮飄逸在空中；幾位穿著狩衣的人口中喃喃。堂本光一看見了坐在高位的女子指著那名身著白衣之人，喊著他為禍星；須將之獻祭否則無法平息天怒。</p><p>只見人被活生生的做成了一柄古箏，那名雍容華貴的女子差人抱著琴送給了另一名懷著孕的女人。孕者抱著琴痛哭失聲，血淚從女子眼中冒出。</p><p>手機樂聲吵醒了堂本光一，樂團團長來了電話表示他們被受邀參加音樂節目，讓堂本光一記得準時到會場集合。</p><p>背著吉他站在公車站牌前面，近些日子以來的夢境讓他有些不安眠。公車上的空調暖的讓人昏昏欲睡，抱著吉他堂本光一又被帶到了黑暗中。</p><p>這次終於看清了白袍主人的臉孔，一張英氣勃勃的臉，堂本光一低頭看著自己，身穿戎服，手裡面的刀還在滴血。</p><p>戰敗的將領與臣子被五花大綁在自己面前，一個恍惚之際他人便站在了大堂之上，高坐上的王對著他們這隊將士們正封著賞，那古箏就這麼到了自己手上。</p><p>在自己的宅邸之中能看見那名白袍少年坐在廊上，白皙修長的手指撥動琴弦；嘴裡哼著不知名的小曲；自己則是半躺在一旁，飲著酒享受。</p><p>琴訴說著他的故事，也對著堂本光一道謝他沒有殺害自己的胞姊，私放走敵國妃子與其子嗣若傳到有心人耳中，堂本光一這顆腦袋能不能安然在自己頸上便是未知數。</p><p>堂本光一抱著吉他坐在等候室內，對於已經順了一遍又一遍的曲子，抱著吉他的動作莫名讓他有點心安。</p><p>表演順利落幕，他們這個團在SNS上討論度高漲；團員們看著網路上大家的剪輯，興奮不已。</p><p>團員之一的人吐槽著剪輯調色太亮，原本穿著白色衣服的堂本光一被調到吉他與他都出現了一圈白光。</p><p>網路上戲稱著那個吉他手像極了天神下凡。</p><p>在紙上草擬著歌曲，堂本光一把夢境轉成了音符。那個夢裡頭的發展他看見了將軍所在之國的王，年輕的王怕將軍功高震主，聽信讒言的下了一道密令。</p><p>無月之夜，身穿夜行衣的殺手站在前廊；地上血花遍佈。將軍半跪在地上，琴落在一旁；弦上染著血。</p><p>白袍少年抱著琴，原本一直哼著輕柔曲調的聲音染了血。天降驟雨，雷鳴四起。</p><p>皇城內的新王在榻上聞琴音不見琴；半曲之後新王失了神發了瘋似的拿起刀刺往自己的胸前。</p><p>人民聽聞新王逝，無人知曉將軍府內一把古琴同日弦斷身裂。</p><p>這曲出來驚艷四方，同天的堂本光一與自己的樂團表示退出。樂團團長錯愕挽留，只見堂本光一心意已決。</p><p>「你不玩音樂了？」團長不解，他看著堂本光一還是背著那把吉他。</p><p>只見堂本光一開玩笑的說著「再玩估計我的吉他都要吸走我的魂魄了。」擺了擺手，背著吉他離開了樂團工作室。</p><p>恍惚之間，走在黑夜裡的堂本光一身旁能看見微微泛著白光暈，飄飄長髮白袍者跟著他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>